M1911
The M1911 is a single-action, semiautomatic pistol (handgun) chambered for the .45 ACP cartridge designed by the Colt Manufacturing Company. M1911.JPG|The M1911 History The M1911 was designed by John M. Browning, and was the standard-issue side arm for the United States armed forces from 1911 to 1985, and is still carried by some U.S. forces. It was widely used in World War I, World War II, the Korean War and the Vietnam War. Its formal designation as of 1940 was Automatic Pistol, Caliber .45, M1911 for the original Model of 1911 or Automatic Pistol, Caliber .45, M1911A1 for the M1911A1, adopted in 1924. The designation changed to Pistol, Caliber .45, Automatic, M1911A1 in the Vietnam era. In total, the United States procured around 2.7 million M1911 and M1911A1 pistols during its service life. The M1911 is the most well-known of John Browning's designs to use the short recoil principle in its basic design. Besides the pistol being widely copied itself, this operating system rose to become the pre-eminent type of the 20th century and of nearly all modern centerfire pistols. The Springfield Armory Professional Model is the current sidearm of the FBI's elite Hostage Rescue Team. Agents specially trained in HRT or SWAT, are authorized to carry the Professional Model as their duty pistol, even while not serving in an HRT/SWAT role. David Rossi carries a Professional Model as his duty weapon, indicating he is SWAT or HRT trained. Specifications *''Cartridge'': .45 ACP *''Action'': **Recoil-operated **closed breach **single action **semi-automatic *''Weight'': 2lb 7 oz. (1.1 kg.) *''Height'': 5.25 in. (133 mm.) *''Length'': 8.25 in. (210 mm.) *''Capacity'': 7+1 rounds On Criminal Minds Non-Criminal The following non-criminal characters used M1911s *Season Nine **Jennifer Jareau ("200") - She used an M1911 during a shootout with Michael Hastings. Criminal The following criminals used M1911s in their crimes *Season One **Will Sykes ("A Real Rain") - A cop killer and copycat who copied Marvin Doyle and killed a cop with an M1911 after believing him to be a mugger (as he had been the victim of a violent mugging himself). **Randall Garner ("The Fisher King, Part 1" and "The Fisher King, Part 2") - A budding serial killer, stalker, hacker, one-time abductor, bomber, and one-time proxy killer who shot Elle Greenaway with an M1911 after she broke the "rules" to his 'game'. *Season Two **William M. Lee ("Aftermath") - An ephebophilic serial rapist, stalker, and one-time indirect killer who would rape his victims at gunpoint with an M1911. *Season Three **Francis Goehring ('Identity") - A serial killer, rapist, abductor, one-time cop killer, and bomber who had an M1911 in his car, but never used it. *Season Four **Lucas Turner ("To Hell and Back, Part 1" and "To Hell and Back, Part 2") - A prolific serial killer, robber, and abductor who abducted his victims at gunpoint with an M1911. *Season Five **George Foyet ("100") - A prolific and ephebophilic serial killer, brief spree killer, one-time mass murderer, stalker, and one-time cop killer who previously appeared in Season Four who used an M1911 in this episode to torture and kill Sam Kassmeyer for information on Hotch's family and their whereabouts. **John Vincent Bell ("The Fight") - A prolific serial killer, family annihilator, stalker, abductor, and one-time proxy killer who used an M1911 to force his victims to fight each other to the death, by threatening to kill them and their daughters with it. *Season Nine **Tory Chapman ("Pay It Forward") - A vigilante, serial killer, stalker, one-time cop killer, one-time abductor who used an M1911 to kill his victims. **Tivon Askari ("200") - A prolific and international serial killer, torturer, serial bomber, and abductor who killed his incidental victims with an M1911. **Michael Hastings ("200") - An international rapist, abductor, and later attempted murderer who used an M1911 during a shootout with the BAU. **Owen McGregor ("Angels" and "Demons") - A serial killer, proxy killer, gangster, a drug, arms, and human trafficker, one-time cop killer, and one-time copycat who killed his victims with an M1911 and a Beretta 92. **Justin Mills ("Angels" and "Demons") - A drug trafficker, gangster, attempted murderer, and accomplice of McGregor who used an M1911 and a MAC-10 in a shootout with the BAU. Gallery Real World Soldier M1911-2.jpg|A Soldier firing two M1911s. Cardboard M1911.jpg WW1 M1911.jpg|A WW1 style M1911. M1911 mags.jpg|An M1911 with magazines around it. American M1911.jpg Soldier M1911.jpg|A U.S. soldier firing an M1911. Sherrill Weapon.png|One of the M1911s used by Patrick Sherrill. Marines M1911.jpg|An M1911 on a U.S. Marines uniform. Colt M1911.jpg 7-round M1911.jpg|An M1911 with a 7-round magazine. M1911 2.jpg|M1911 SaW M1911.jpg|A Smith and Wesson Model. Wikipedia M1911.png 180px-M1911-M1911A1.jpg|Comparison of the M1911 and the M1911A1 pistols. M151911.jpg|An M15 General Officers pistol. M1911 Extended.jpeg|An M1911 pistol with an extended magazine. SW 1911.JPG|An M1911 pistol designed by Smith & Wesson. Springfield 1911.JPG|An M1911 pistol designed by Springfield Armory, Inc. Colt 1911.JPG|A British M1911 pistol designed by Colt. Colt 1991 Compact.JPG|A Colt M1991A1 Compact ORM pistol. 1911 and Glock.jpg|An M1911 with a Glock 21 On Criminal Minds Randall Gun.jpg|Randall Garner's M1911 in "The Fisher King, part 1". Lee Gun.jpg|William Lee's M1911 in "[[Aftermath". Identity M1911.jpg|The M1911 in Francis Goehring's car in "Identity". To Hell with an M1911.jpg|Lucas Turner's M1911 in "To Hell and Back, part 1". Foyet M1911.jpg|George Foyet shoots Sam Kassmeyer with an M1911 in "100". Foyet M1911 2.jpg|Another shot of Foyet's M1911. Haley's Goodbye.jpg|Haley Brooks with Foyet's M1911 to her neck, moments before her death in "100". Fight with an M1911.jpg|John Vincent Bell holds Ben and Jane at gunpoint with an M1911 in "The Fight". Fight with an M1911 2.jpg|Another shot of Bell's M1911. TheFightSnuff.jpg|Bell's M1911 depicted in a snuff film he made. pay the M1911.jpg|Tory Chapman's M1911 in "Pay It Forward". Tivon M1911.jpg|Tivon Askari fires his M1911 in "200". Tivon JJ M1911.jpg|Askari holds JJ hostage with an M1911. JJ M1911.jpg|JJ with Tivon's M1911. Hastings M1911.jpg|Michael Hastings with an M1911. Hastings M1911 2.jpg|Hasting runs while firing the M1911. JJ Hastings M1911.jpg|JJ with Hastings' M1911. McGregor gun.jpg|Owen McGregor's M1911 in "Angels". Mills Shootout.jpg|Justin Mills fires with both an M1911 and a MAC-10 in "Demons". See also *1911 Competition *Springfield Custom 1911-A1 Category:Weapons Category:Real World Articles